


A Trade of Skills [ART]

by Atsadi



Series: Marvel Fanart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsadi/pseuds/Atsadi
Summary: Stony Trumps Hate artwork for sabrecmc (fromA Higher Form of War).





	A Trade of Skills [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Higher Form of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482181) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> Nothing like seeing Stony Trumps Hate 2018 going up to make you go "oh sweet lord I need to finish my piece for STH 2016!!!" so, here it is. With my greatest apologies for the long, long delay... it's been a weird 2 years in my life.
> 
>  
> 
> This is for sabrecmc: an illustration from her fic _A Higher Form of War_ , one of my greatest fandom loves.
> 
> I really hope you like it, sabrecmc, and my god I really am sorry it took so long <3  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  _“I meant reading. I could teach you,” Tony offered._
> 
> _“You would? Why?” Steve asked, sounding oddly wary in a way that bothered Tony for some reason._
> 
>   _“I told you. A trade of skills,” Tony said._
> 
>   _“But you already knew I was going to train you anyway,” Steve guessed, and not for the first time Tony was somewhat nonplussed at how easily the other man was able to read him. “Why even bother?”_
> 
>   _“Let’s just say I feel I owe you that much. You have saved my life twice. And you’ve been far more pleasant than my last captors, which believe, me I find just as ridiculous to say, as you find it to hear, so there’s that,” Tony admitted with a grin, knowing he’d already won._


End file.
